A variety of driver assistance systems are increasingly installed in motor vehicles in order to assist a driver of the motor vehicle in different situations during the operation of the motor vehicle and to thereby reduce the stress of the driver during the operation of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2011 116 456 A1 discloses a device for varying the maximum steering angle of at least one steerable motor vehicle wheel. The device features a servo component, by which the maximum steering angle of the motor vehicle wheel can be varied, and an electronic control device that controls the servo component. In this case, a sensor is provided for determining at least one piece of wheel-specific information affecting the maximum steering angle of the motor vehicle wheel and coupled to the servo component and/or the control device. Furthermore, a sensor is also provided for determining the instantaneous steering angle of the motor vehicle wheel or for determining at least one parameter correlative with the instantaneous steering angle of the motor vehicle wheel.